


Gameplay

by pensversusswords



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Clubbing, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Possessive Katsuki Yuuri, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensversusswords/pseuds/pensversusswords
Summary: Viktor knowsexactlyhow to bring out Yuuri's possessive side.





	Gameplay

**Author's Note:**

> Though it's not discussed in the fic specifically, both Viktor and Yuuri consent to the dynamic presented here. If you want more details, check the end notes.

The club is dark and loud, the way Yuuri always expects it to be. He can hardly hear himself think over the music and the raucous chatter that reverberates throughout the room. He wouldn’t be here at all if it weren’t for Phichit and Viktor; both insist that it’s healthy to get out once in a while, spurred by their love for dancing and letting loose once in a while. They would never force Yuuri to join them, but they both always light up when Yuuri agrees to tag along, and he’s weak for making them happy.

Not to mention that one, he does always have fun when he goes, and two, he loves dancing with Viktor. Any excuse to grind on him in public is good enough for Yuuri.

The club they frequent is a kind of bar and club hybrid, with a dance floor on one side, but with enough space and light to move around without feeling like you’ve been entombed by music. Yuuri likes that he’s able to hear himself think.

After being pulled onto the dance floor with Phichit and finally making his escape after two energetic numbers (thankfully Chris is happy to step in to keep a very pouty Phichit happy), Yuuri finds his way back to the bar, his eyes glued on the easy-to-find, telltale gleam of silver hair. It’s never hard to find him again in a crowd.

As he approaches, though, he’s stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes narrowing. At Viktor’s shoulder, a strange man leans close—dark haired, sturdily built, his focus entirely on Viktor. Viktor smiles and laughs at something the man says, and that’s when he sees Yuuri watching. Viktor cuts him a meaningful look.

Yuuri finds his bearings and strides forward with purpose, his eyes never leaving Viktor’s face.

“My love,” Yuuri calls out when he is within earshot. Viktor’s head snaps up, heat flaring behind his eyes at the sound of Yuuri’s voice.

“Yuuri, _solnyshko_ ,” Viktor answers, his voice light and airy, smiling brightly. “I missed you! Would you like to meet my new friend, Jared?”

“My name is Jeremy,” the man grunts, evidently displeased that his supposed conquest couldn’t even remember his name. Yuuri feels smugness rising in his chest as he reaches Viktor’s side and winds one hand around his waist, his hand clamping down over his hip. Yuuri warms inside at the feeling of Viktor automatically melting into Yuuri’s side.

Not-so-subtly, wholly shameless, Yuuri leans in then and captures Viktor’s mouth into a kiss. No one else in the bar would be able to hear it, but the sound of absolute, bone melting delight that Viktor makes when Yuuri runs his tongue over the seam of Viktor’s lip makes a shiver run up Yuuri’s spine.

“Hello, Jeremy,” Yuuri says sweetly once he pulls away, both his and Viktor’s mouth damp with the kiss. He holds out one hand in an offering. Jeremy shakes it with another grunt, then turns away to toss back the rest of his pint, not bothering to answer Yuuri back.

Yuuri feels Viktor stiffen against him, but Yuuri squeezes his hip gently in reassurance. It’s part of the game. It’s fine.

“I’m so sorry to interrupt,” Yuuri says, not meaning it in the slightest, “but could I borrow my Vitya for a moment?”

He doesn’t wait for Jeremy to respond. One hand curls around Viktor’s hand, and he tugs gently. Viktor comes willingly, tossing a quick goodbye to is new friend, before following behind Yuuri and twining their fingers together.

Yuuri gets them all the way to a back hallway before he cracks—in one fluid movement, he has Viktor pressed with his back against the wall, his mouth hot and frantic on Viktor’s neck, his leg slotted between Viktor’s thighs.

“I didn’t know we were playing this game tonight, Viktor,” Yuuri murmurs, his voice nearly swallowed by the thrum of music around them. He can tell Viktor can hear him just fine, though, judging by the full body shiver he makes.

“Wasn’t planning on it,” Viktor gasps, squirming in Yuuri’s hold. “He just came over and it…”

Yuuri pulls away slightly, just enough to look Viktor in the face as he wraps both of Viktor’s wrists in his hands and raises them over his head, pinning them to the wall behind him. Viktor stares at him with an open and trusting expression, edged with anticipation and naked want.

“You wanted to tease me?” Yuuri asks, reaching for the obvious bulge in the front of Viktor’s pants as he speaks.

“I wanted what comes after I tease you,” Viktor corrects, his voice breathy and high, breaking slightly when Yuuri’s hand presses and rubs against his cock. He looks so beautiful like this; his mouth open to let out needy little gasps, cheeks flushed, hands pinned above his head, pupils blown wide, rutting against Yuuri’s hand already in his desperation.

“You’re mine,” Yuuri says simply. Sometimes he can’t believe it, that Viktor wants him to do this, where anyone could see, wants the whole world to know that he’s Yuuri’s. He can’t believe how much he wants it too—in fact, he wonders sometimes if he wants it even _more_ than Viktor.

He can’t help but wish that Jeremy was here to see Viktor’s face when Yuuri finally reaches one hand into Viktor’s pants and wraps his hand around his cock.

“F-fuck,” Viktor groans, hips jerking forward. “I want—”

“You’ll come, baby,” Yuuri whispers, leaning in to press a kiss to the corner of Viktor’s panting mouth. “You’re perfect, wish I could show you off to everyone here.”

“Me too, god Yuuri, me too—"

Viktor’s mouth gapes open around a choked moan when Yuuri circles his thumb across the head of Viktor’s dick, the skin slick and warm with precum. If he wasn’t so keen on watching Viktor’s face, he would get on his knees right here and take that cock into his mouth, make Viktor whimper and squirm as he was worked to completion.

But Viktor’s face is too compelling. He doesn’t think he’s capable of looking away when Viktor looks like this, his eyes glazed over with pleasure and his mouth moving with wordless pleasure and Yuuri strokes him.

“Yuuri,” Viktor croaks, “I won’t last long.”

“That’s okay,” Yuuri tells him. He places a line of kisses up Viktor’s neck, lingering to suck marks there that he hopes someone notices before they go home.

“Will you—” Viktor pauses on a choked off moan before he regains his voice again, “Will you fuck me… when we get home?”

“Of course,” Yuuri says. As if that was even a question. If Viktor wanted to get fucked, Yuuri was going to give it to him.

Viktor tenses, Yuuri continues to jerk his cock, his pace increasing as he felt Viktor reaching his orgasm. “Wish you could fuck me right here,” Viktor gasps, words tumbling out in a rush, “you’d like that? Bend me over a table and fuck me there, push your cock into my hole, let everyone see me—see me being y-yours only—"

Fuck. If Yuuri wasn’t hard before, he definitely is now.

“You’re mine,” Yuuri says—it comes out soft but also with a growl. His, his, his. _Mine._ “Want to show you off… you’re so beautiful, Vitya, come for me, I know you’re almost there—”

With a strangled cry, Viktor shudders, his wrists straining where they’re trapped above his head, and Yuuri strokes him through it as Viktor’s cum spurts onto his hand, making each thrust less conspicuous with the wet sound it makes.

Viktor gasps for breath as Yuuri leans in for another bone-melting kiss, and knows that they’re going home _immediately._ Yuuri has some promises to keep.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Another man flirts with Viktor and Viktor lets him, which is something he and Yuuri have consented to as a roleplay scenario. This draws out slightly possessive behaviour in Yuuri that they both consent to and enjoy. 
> 
> Come visit me on [my tumblr](http://pensversusswords.tumblr.com/) or [my twitter](http://twitter.com/pensvsswords)!


End file.
